diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Malfurion Sturmgrimm/Geschichte
"Samen des Glaubens" ist eine der offiziellen Geschichten der Anführer. Die Autorin ist Valerie Watrous.Offizielle Seite Es sah aus, als würde sie nur schlafen. Die Gesichtszüge der Nachtelfe wirkten vollkommen entspannt. Nur ihre Mundwinkel waren etwas verzerrt, als wäre ihr Traum nicht besonders angenehm. Ihr Körper war intakt und größtenteils unversehrt, ganz im Gegenteil zu den anderen, die sie in letzter Zeit gefunden hatten. Tyrande Wisperwind kniete neben dem Leichnam nieder, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Die Haare der Frau waren von blutigem Tang durchzogen, und sie stank nach Meer und langsamer Verwesung. Tot. Schon seit mehreren Tagen. Wahrscheinlich war sie eines der ersten Opfer des Kataklysmus, von der Flut einfach weggespült. Keine Priesterin der Elune könnte sie je wieder zurückholen. „''Tyrande!“ Die Hohepriesterin hob rasch den Kopf, als eine Stimme die Stille durchschnitt. Sie gehörte Merende, einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten. Mit den Augen suchte sie das Ufer von Rut'theran ab und erblickte Merende schließlich, wie sie eine jüngere Priesterin tröstete, die herzzerreißend in ihre weißen Roben schluchzte. Als sie zu den beiden Frauen hinüberging, verstand Tyrande, warum. Vor ihnen lag der verdrehte Körper einer jungen Nachtelfe. ''Ihre Schwester, formte Merende stumm mit den Lippen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die trauernde Priesterin. Tyrande nickte und bedeutete ihnen, zu gehen. Als sie verschwunden waren, richtete Tyrande ihren Blick auf den Leichnam. Sie wusste sofort, dass keinerlei Hoffnung bestand. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren in Übelkeit erregenden Winkeln verdreht und die Wunden vollkommen blutleer. Doch Nachtelfen ließen ihre Toten nicht einfach so zurück. Sie würden ihren Körper waschen, die Wunden verbergen und die gebrochenen Glieder richten. Erst dann würde man die junge Nachtelfe der Erde zurückgeben. Tyrande ging in die Hocke und wischte den Schlamm vom Gesicht des Mädchens, während sie leise die Mondgöttin bat, ihren Geist zu führen und das Leid der Schwester zu mildern. Kiesel rutschten weg und offenbarten eine helle, violette Haut und Wellen aus dunkelblauem Haar. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen waren noch immer geöffnet und starrten in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Das Gesicht erinnerte sie stark an eines, das sie zum ersten Mal vor vielen tausend Jahren erblickt hatte. Tyrande schloss die Augen, um gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Shandris… Wenn ich doch nur etwas von dir hören würde ... * * * * * „''Wie weit konntet Ihr vorstoßen, Morthis?“, frage Malfurion Sturmgrimm, während er dem Späher einen Krug dampfend heißen Apfelweins reichte. Dankbar stürzte der andere Nachtelf ihn hinunter und unterdrückte ein Zittern. Er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt von seiner Patrouille zurückgekehrt, doch bevor er sich erholte, musste er seine Erkenntnisse mitteilen. Die beiden Druiden zogen sich in den obersten Raum der Enklave des Cenarius zurück. „''Die Winde waren schrecklich. Ich habe es nur bis Maestras Posten geschafft, aber dort hatte man Berichte aus Astranaar und Feralas erhalten.“ Der Späher ließ sich auf einer der Holzbänke im Zimmer nieder und sah nervös zu den Ästen der Bäume Darnassus', die sich draußen im Wind wiegten. „''Astranaar steht noch?“, fragte Malfurion mit hörbarer Erleichterung. Seit Tagen schon hatte er Späherpatrouillen ausgesandt, doch die meisten Druiden waren trotz größter Anstrengungen nicht einmal bis zum Festland gekommen. Sie alle brannten auf Neuigkeiten, und viele hatten das Schlimmste befürchtet. „''Ja, Astranaar und die Nijelspitze wurden verschont, doch die Siedlungen entlang der Küste hatten nicht so viel Glück.“ „''Was meint Ihr?“ „Dunkelküste ist vollkommen abgeschnitten. Keiner der Druiden, die dorthin entsendet wurden, ist zurückgekehrt''“, antwortete der Späher mit vor Trauer brechender Stimme. Einige seiner Freunde waren unter den Vermissten. „''Ich musste einen weiten Bogen fliegen, um nicht von den Sturmböen erfasst zu werden.“ „''Was ist mit der Mondfederfeste?“, fragte Malfurion. Er hatte seine Frage gerade ausgesprochen, als Tyrandes schlanke Gestalt in der Tür erschien. „''Mondfeder?“ Morthis warf dem Erzdruiden einen fragenden Blick zu, als wäre er nicht ganz sicher, ob er fortfahren sollte. „''Die Späher konnten leider keinen Kontakt mit den anderen dort aufnehmen. Aus der Entfernung sahen sie nur das aufgewühlte Meer und ... Naga.“ Seine Stimme erstarb zu einem Flüstern, als er bemerkte, dass Tyrande sich näherte. „''… Hunderte von Naga.“ Die monströsen, schlangenartigen Wesen hatten schon in der Vergangenheit die Mondfederfeste immer wieder überfallen, aber einen ausgewachsenen Sturmangriff hatte es bisher nie gegeben. „''Haben sie irgendjemanden auf der Insel gesehen? Irgendwelche Überlebenden?“, fragte die Hohepriesterin scharf. Der Späher schüttelte den Kopf. „''Niemanden.“ Tyrandes Gesichtsausdruck war niederschmetternd, und er konnte ihren Schmerz förmlich spüren. „''Aber der Himmel war dunkel und der Regen stark. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Generalin ...“ Er hielt inne und überdachte seine Worte. „''Ich meine, die Schildwachen in der Mondfederfeste sind ausgesprochen gut, Hohepriesterin.“ Tyrande seufzte und legte beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter. „''Dank Eures Mutes und Eurer Standhaftigkeit haben wir diese Nachrichten erhalten, Morthis. Dafür bin ich Euch dankbar. Das ist das Erste, was wir seit dieser Tragödie vom Festland hören. Wir werden jetzt nicht noch mehr von Euch verlangen. Bitte, ruht Euch aus.“ Der Späher nickte und schleppte sich mit langsamen, müden Schritten aus dem Raum. Malfurion wandte sich seiner Frau zu. Auf ihrem wunderschönen, fast schon alterslosen Gesicht zeichneten sich Sorge, Angst und ein Hauch der unerschütterlichen Entschlossenheit ab, die er in all den Jahren ihres Zusammenseins so gut kennengelernt hatte. „''Es gab fünf Opfer in Rut'theran“, sagte sie. „''Keines von ihnen konnte ich retten.“ „''Tyrande ...“ Malfurion schloss tröstend seine Hände um die ihren. „Ich muss zu ihr, Mal. Shandris ist wie eine Tochter für mich.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment. „''Vielleicht die einzige Tochter, die ich je haben werde.“ Ihre Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Einst hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der die Zukunft der Nachtelfen keine Grenzen kannte, doch die Opferung der Segen des Weltenbaums Nordrassil bedeutete auch das Ende dieses Traums. Welche Folgen die neue Sterblichkeit der Nachtelfen hatte, war immer noch unklar, doch viele fühlten die Bedrohung stumm wie eine Klinge über ihrem Kopf schweben. Die Kinder der Sterne waren nicht länger so alterslos, wie ihr Name es andeutete. „''Ich weiß, aber warum jetzt? Woher willst du wissen, dass das Schicksal der Feste nicht schon längst besiegelt ist?“, fragte er mit vor Sorge gerunzelter Stirn. „''Seit all dies begonnen hat, war Shandris immer in meinen Gedanken. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, woher ich es weiß, nur, dass ich keinen Zweifel habe.“ „''Also hattest du eine Vision?" Malfurion wusste, dass die Mondgöttin Elune Tyrande bereits in der Vergangenheit derartige Einblicke gewährt hatte. „''Nein, dieses Mal nicht. In letzter Zeit verbirgt sich Elune hinter den Schleiern. Meine Gefühle kommen tief aus meinem Inneren ... Eine Mutter weiß, wenn ihr Kind in Gefahr ist.“ Sie unterbrach sich, als er sie zweifelnd ansah. „''Nicht alle Bande sind aus Blut, Mal.“ „''Aber seit dieser Tragödie sagen wir unserem Volk immer wieder, dass sie in Teldrassil bleiben sollen, dass sie eben nicht nach ihren Verwandten auf dem Festland suchen sollen, da sie dort doch nur ihren eigenen Tod finden würden.“ „''Dann glaubst du also, dass ich dem Tod in die Arme laufe?“ Ihre Augen funkelten wie Eis. „''Nein''“, gab er zu. Es ließ sich nicht bestreiten, dass die Hohepriesterin zu den Lieblingen der Elune gehörte und selbst eine ausgezeichnete Kriegerin war. „''Aber ich würde Darnassus in diesen finsteren Zeiten nicht verlassen. Ich weiß, dass ich selbst viel zu oft fort war, und es quält mich. Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei der Geburt Teldrassils dabei gewesen, da gewesen, als mein Bruder in der Scherbenwelt sein Ende fand ...“ Er seufzte. „''Und doch kann ich die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Aber jetzt kann ich hier sein." Und ich wünsche mir, dass du hier an meiner Seite bist, hatte er hinzufügen wollen, doch ihr Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „''Illidans Schicksal war bedauernswert, Mal. Wir alle waren hilflos dagegen. Der Wahnsinn fraß sich in ihn, bis nichts mehr übrig war.“ Noch immer erinnerte sie sich daran, wie merkwürdig er ihr vorgekommen war, fast schon fremdartig, als Sargeras ihm vor Tausenden von Jahren die Augen ausgebrannt hatte. „''Wir müssen unsere Anstrengungen auf diejenigen konzentrieren, die gerettet werden können ... sonst werden wir unsere Entscheidungen immer und immer wieder bereuen.“ Ihre elfenbeinfarbenen Roben wirbelten wie ein schnell aufbrausender Sturm um sie herum, als sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. * * * * * Generalin Shandris Mondfeder suchte nach ihrem Gleichgewicht, während sie auf den regennassen Balken des Gasthausdaches balancierte. Ein Dutzend Schildwachen drängte sich um sie herum. Jede von ihnen sah mitgenommen aus, aber weit entfernt davon, aufzugeben. Sie hob den Arm zu einem vertrauten Signal. „''Salve!“ Die Pfeile der Schützinnen schnellten auf die Armee der Naga zu, die unter ihnen ausschwärmte. Die Kriegerinnen waren müde und nur die Hälfte der Pfeile tötete ihr Ziel. Darunter war Shandris' Pfeil, dessen Spitze sich in das Auge einer Nagasirene bohrte. Einige Sekunden lang wälzte sie sich heftig hin und her, bis ihre schlangenartige Gestalt schließlich in den Wellen verschwand. Doch zehn weitere traten vor, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Im Wasser waren die Naga in ihrem Element, und ihre Verstärkung rückte schneller nach, als Shandris und ihre Schildwachen sie töten konnten. „''Haltet Euch fest!“, befahl Shandris, als eine Wand aus Wasser sich aus der tosenden See erhob. Die Welle krachte auf die immer schwächer werdende Fassade des Gasthauses und überschüttete die Generalin und ihre Streitmacht. Die Schildwache zu ihrer Linken, Nelara, wurde vom Aufprall voll getroffen und rutschte halb vom Dach. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Shandris, zu ihr zu eilen und ihren Arm zu packen. Mühsam zog die Generalin sie wieder nach oben und auf die Beine. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihr, dass der Wasserspiegel im Erdgeschoss des Gasthauses rasend schnell stieg. „''Wir müssen die Überlebenden hier rauschaffen und uns einen höher gelegenen Ort suchen''“, befahl Shandris. „''Dieses Gebäude kann jederzeit in sich zusammenbrechen. Nelara, bringt sie zum Turm! Alle auf meiner rechten Seite, folgt ihr.“ Sie gab der Hälfte der Schildwachen ein Zeichen. „''Dort werden wir bessere Chancen haben.“ Nelara nickte und schob sich vorsichtig zum Rand des Dachs vor, bevor sie sich auf den Balkon darunter hinabschwang. Die anderen folgten ihr. Es tat Shandris in der Seele weh, die Müdigkeit in ihren Schritten zu sehen. „''Was den Rest von uns angeht: Wir werden hier ein solches Chaos anrichten, dass unsere Feinde nicht einmal bemerken, dass die anderen fliehen. Ash karath!“, schrie die Generalin, legte den Bogen an und ließ voll Zorn einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf den Feind herabregnen. Sie wusste, dass das Leben ihrer Streitmacht am seidenen Faden hing. Nur ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit würde alle anderen ins Verderben stürzen. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung rissen die Elfen sich zusammen. Pfeile zischten ins Wasser hinab und versprengten die vor Zorn fauchenden Naga. Die Angriffe der Eindringlinge wurden langsamer, und es schien tatsächlich, als würden sie sich zurückziehen. Nur Augenblicke später waren von ihnen nur noch Schemen unter den Wellen zu erkennen. Shandris erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Rückseite des Gasthauses. Der Großteil der Insel war überflutet, aber die Schildwachen und Zivilisten kamen gut zum Turm durch. Als sie die Augen jedoch wieder auf das Meer richtete, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, wohin die Naga verschwunden waren. Die Krieger hatten eine riesenhafte Muschel beschafft, groß genug, um mehr als zehn von ihnen Platz zu bieten. Mit der Muschel als Schild gegen die Pfeile, schoben sie sich Schritt für Schritt nach vorn. Shandris bedeutete ihren Schildwachen, das Feuer einzustellen. „''Schließt zu den anderen auf. Ich kümmere mich hierum.“ Die anderen Nachtelfen warfen einander ungläubige Blicke zu und begannen dann zögerlich, sich zurückzuziehen. „''Zu Nelara. Sofort!“, fügte sie hinzu. Ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten, sprang Shandris vom Dach in die Fluten unter sich. Mit neu gewonnenem Elan schossen die Naga auf sie zu. Ohne es zu wollen, musste sie plötzlich an ihre lange, quälende Vergangenheit denken. Einst hatten die aristokratischen Hochgeborenen unter der Führung von Königin Azshara törichterweise die Brennende Legion in die Welt beschworen und zugelassen, dass die Dämonen Chaos und Verderben säen konnten. Eine Armee aus Nachtelfen und anderen Völkern hatte ihnen schließlich das Handwerk gelegt. Nach dieser Katastrophe waren die überlebenden Hochgeborenen von den Fluten verschlungen worden und hatten sich in abscheuliche Mutationen ihres früheren Wesens verwandelt ... die Naga. Damals war sie selbst nur ein Mädchen gewesen, und dennoch hatte Shandris in diesem Krieg Seite an Seite mit Tyrande gekämpft. Es war den Naga zwar nie gelungen, den Ruhm ihrer Vorfahren wiederzuerlangen, doch sie hasste sie trotzdem mit einer Wildheit, die sie fast zu zerreißen drohte. Aber sie wartete und ließ sie näherkommen, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Dann schloss sie die Augen und flüsterte ein uraltes Gebet an Elune. In jedem ihrer Worte schwangen tiefer Glaube und Verehrung mit, genauso, wie Tyrande es ihr vor vielen Jahren während ihrer Ausbildung zur Priesterin der Mondgöttin beigebracht hatte. Die Schlangen kreisten die Nachtelfengeneralin ein. Einige von ihnen lachten amüsiert, als sie die heiligen Worte zu Ende sprach. Elunes Antwort kam schnell. Noch während die Naga sie ungläubig anstarrten, rafften Energieströme einen nach dem anderen dahin. Als der letzte rasselnde Schmerzensschrei verstummt war, betrachtete Shandris die Leichen mit kalter Genugtuung. „''Euer Glaube war schon immer schwach, Hochgeborenenabschaum.“ Es war ein riskanter Schachzug gewesen, aber er hatte funktioniert. Obwohl Shandris nicht einmal halb so mächtig wie ihre Mentorin Tyrande gewesen war, dachte sie voller Wärme an ihre ersten Tage im Tempel zurück. Dank ihrer Ausbildung verfügte sie über weitaus größere Macht als alle anderen Schildwachen, was ihr besonders zur Hilfe kam, wenn Bogen, Pfeile und Gleven versagten. Doch das Gebet hatte sie erschöpft. Der Preis, den sie dafür zahlen musste, war hoch. Gegen die Wellen ankämpfend schwamm Shandris auf das Ufer zu, bis ihre Füße festen Boden spürten. Sie schleppte sich durch das Wasser in Richtung der flüchtenden Zivilisten und Schildwachen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Seit sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, waren sie kaum vorangekommen. Als Shandris näherkam, erblickte sie Nelara und ihre Begleiterinnen, die verzweifelt gegen eine deutlich überlegene Gruppe von Myrmidonen kämpften. Die Bewohner der Mondfederfeste liefen kopflos auf der panischen Suche nach einem Unterschlupf umher. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war ihr vertraut und so lieb wie ein Stück ihres eigenen Herzens. Der Forscher Quintis Lebenshand spurtete nach Deckung suchend auf eine gefährliche Lücke zwischen den Schildwachen und einer zweiten Gruppe sich nähernder Myrmidonen zu. Shandris erinnerte sich an ihre langen Gespräche mit Quintis über Fandral Hirschhaupt. Sie beide hatten umsonst gehofft, dass Tyrande Hirschhaupt für seine merkwürdigen Taten ganz formell zurechtweisen würde, doch die Hohepriesterin hatte sie nur daran erinnert, dass der Zirkel des Cenarius außerhalb ihres Einflussbereiches lag. Quintis hatte die wachsende Dunkelheit in Hirschhaupt lange vor den anderen erkannt und in der Feste Unterschlupf gesucht, wohl wissend, dass er unter Shandris‘ Aufsicht vor dem Erzdruiden sicher sein würde. Doch Quintins Verstand konnte ihn jetzt nicht retten. Der Anführer der Myrmidonen entdeckte den flüchtenden Nachtelf und erhob seine Waffe. Shandris schrie Quintis eine Warnung zu, doch als er aufblickte, bohrte sich der Dreizack des Nagas auch schon in seinen Rücken. Hilflos und entsetzt starrte er Shandris an und fiel zu Boden. Sein Blut trübte das Wasser, bis es sich langsam im Meer verlor. * * * * * Der stürmische Himmel verschluckte das Licht des Morgenrots, doch die Bürger von Darnassus zogen sich trotzdem zu ihrer gewohnten Zeit in ihre Kammern zurück. Manche suchten vielleicht Trost in vertrauten Gewohnheiten nach dieser schrecklichen Katastrophe. Für andere war es eine Möglichkeit, allein zu sein und sich ihrer Trauer hingeben zu können. Für Tyrande war es eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Die Hohepriesterin sah sich hastig um und stahl sich dann aus dem Tempel. Ihr Ziel war ein einsamer Pfad, der sich hinter den hoch aufragenden Gebäuden Darnassus' entlang schlängelte. Es war nicht gerade der schnellste Weg, doch sie wollte an diesem Abend unbedingt vermeiden, von neugierigen Augen entdeckt zu werden. Nach einer weiteren Biegung gelangte sie zu der bescheidenen Unterkunft, die sie sich mit ihrem Ehemann teilte. Tyrande öffnete die Tür. Ein breiter Lichtstrahl schob sich über den dunklen Fußboden. Die Zimmer waren leer. Sie vermutete, dass Malfurion sich noch immer in der Enklave aufhielt, und begann, für die waghalsige Reise zu packen, die vor ihr lag. Rasch tauschte Tyrande die Tempelroben gegen ihre Plattenrüstung, die der einer Schildwache glich. Nur der einfache Stirnreif mit der Mondsichel zeugte noch von ihrem Stand. Tyrande durchwühlte eine große Truhe, fand schließlich Pfeil und Bogen und zog zuletzt ihre wundervoll gearbeitete Mondgleve hervor. Das gedämpfte Licht strich zärtlich über die drei Klingen der Waffe, die sie von ihrer Hülle befreit hatte. Sie spürte, dass alle Segen, die je auf sie gesprochen worden waren, nichts von ihrer Macht verloren hatten. Wenn Morthis' Berichte stimmten, würde sie sie – und jeden anderen möglichen Vorteil – dringend benötigen. Tyrande wollte sich bereits abwenden, als ihr ein vertrauter Gegenstand ins Auge fiel. Vor ihr auf dem Regal stand eine große Topfpflanze, deren herzförmige Blätter die schmalen Zweige elegant umspielten. Es war eine Alor'el oder „Liebendenblatt“. Vor Tausenden von Jahren waren sie noch überall gewachsen, doch mittlerweile starben diese Pflanzen in ganz Kalimdor nach und nach aus. Irgendwie war es Shandris gelungen, eine zu finden, um sie Tyrande und Malfurion an ihrem Hochzeitstag zu schenken. Mit einem gerissenen Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte Tyrandes Adoptivtochter den Gästen erklärt, dass die Alor'el nach einer uralten, jedoch völlig unbewiesenen Legende der Kaldorei nur für ein Paar blühen würde, das sich aufrichtig und ehrlich liebte. Natürlich war sie sich sicher, dass Malfurion und seine Frau die idealen Kandidaten waren, um den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Legende zu überprüfen. Die Gäste hatten gejubelt und Trinksprüche auf sie ausgebracht, die ihr Vertrauen widerspiegelten, und doch hat die Pflanze bis zum heutigen Tage nicht eine Knospe getragen. Dennoch: Ein solches Geschenk konnte nur von Shandris kommen. Und Tyrande hoffte, dass es nicht ihr letztes sein würde. * * * * * „''Ich werde Euch nicht sterben lassen. Nicht hier. Nicht heute. Ich schwöre es.“ Shandris ergriff Vestia Mondspeers Handgelenk, doch die Priesterin schluchzte weiter. „Latro ... er ist zurückgefallen! Oh, Elune, wache über ihn. Er ist tot, er ist tot ...“ Ihr Schluchzen nahm zu, und Shandris bemerkte, dass die restlichen Flüchtlinge unruhig wurden. Sie alle rangen mit den gleichen überwältigenden Gefühlen, während sie verzweifelt versuchten, diese vom Krieg gezeichnete Insel zu verlassen. „''Euer Ehemann hätte gewollt, dass Ihr weitermacht, Vestia. Ihr müsst das für ihn tun. Für alle, die heute ihr Leben gegeben haben. Bitte.“ Shandris blickte die zögernde Nachtelfe flehend an. Sie konnte spüren, wie der Baumturm unter ihren Füßen bebte, und seine Wurzeln immer schwächer wurden. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht mehr. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hielt Vestia ihr Schluchzen zurück und gestattete Shandris, sie zu einem der Hippogryphen zu führen. Das dunkelblaue Gefieder des vogelähnlichen Wesens war vom Regen fast schwarz, doch seine Augen musterten die Umgebung wachsam. „''Bring sie zum Festland. Und achte gut auf die Winde''“, warnte Shandris den Hippogryphen, dankbar über dessen beträchtliche Intelligenz. Kein normaler Vogel hätte bei so stürmischem Wetter fliegen können, aber das edle Wesen vor ihr hatte eine Chance. Vestia und der Hippogryph verschwanden in den dichten Wolken. Nelara lief die Rampe hinauf. „''Generalin! Ihr werdet unten gebraucht. Die Naga versuchen, den Turm einzureißen!“ „''Schafft die restlichen Überlebenden ans Festland, Nelara. Es sind genügend Hippogryphen für Euch und einen Großteil der Schildwachen da. Fordert so schnell wie möglich Hilfe aus Thalanaar an.“ Überrascht fuhr Nelara sie an. „''Ich gehe hier nicht weg. Nicht einmal Ihr könnt alle Naga ohne Hilfe besiegen ...“ „''Ihr habt Eure Pflicht erfüllt, Schildwache“, antwortete Shandris steif. „''Ihr habt den Befehl erhalten, Euch zurückzuziehen.“ „''Ihr überlegt es Euch nicht mehr anders, oder ...?“ Nelara senkte den Kopf und Shandris glaubte, unter den Regentropfen auf ihrer Wange eine Träne aufblitzen zu sehen. „''Einst hat mir jemand das Leben gerettet, als alles verloren schien“, sagte die Generalin langsam. „''Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dieses Geschenk weitergeben zu können.“ Sie machte sich an den Abstieg, den Kampfgeräuschen entgegen. „Ande'thoras-ethil, Nelara.“ „''Ich schicke einen Hippogryphen zu Euch, sobald wir angekommen sind!“, rief die Schildwache ihr nach. „''Wartet oben am Turm!“ Es fiel Shandris schwer, der jungen Schildwache zu verschweigen, dass dieser Plan nicht umsetzbar war. Als sie jedoch nach einigen Augenblicken hörte, wie Nelara nach den verbleibenden Hippogryphen rief, entschloss sie sich, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Während ihre letzten Befehle ausgeführt wurden, stürzte Shandris sich in die chaotische Schlacht, die am Fuße des Turms tobte. Das schmale Gebäude wirkte wie ein Flaschenhals. Bis jetzt war es selbst dieser Handvoll Schildwachen gelungen, es sicher von innen heraus zu verteidigen, indem sie einen Teil des Eingangs versperrt hatten und den von der anderen Seite angreifenden Naga mit Pfeilen zu Leibe rückten. Shandris nahm ihren Bogen und begann, in einem gleichmäßigen, geübten Rhythmus zu schießen. „''Ihr seid vom Dienst befreit, Schildwachen. Geht zur obersten Kammer. Dort warten Hippogryphen auf Euch.“ Die anderen Nachtelfen waren zu müde und zerschlagen, um ihre Befehle in Frage zu stellen. Es tat Shandris in der Seele weh zu sehen, dass einige von ihnen gefallen waren. Mit Schmerz erblickte sie die steifen Leichname auf dem Boden. Die überlebenden Elfen zogen sich zurück und hinterließen Blutspuren bei jedem Schritt. Sie gehen zu sehen, erfüllte Shandris mit neuer Kraft. Mit jedem Pfeil kämpfte sie um das Überleben ihrer Leute. Ein gefallener Naga bedeutete ein paar Sekunden mehr Zeit für die fliehenden Bewohner der Mondfederfeste. Doch sie wusste, dass der Turm den Angriffen nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Die Naga hieben beständig auf die Barrikaden ein. Ein Lichtblitz blendete Shandris, als eine Sirene einen Zauber auf sie wirkte. Die Generalin murmelte einen Fluch in der Sprache der Kaldorei und schützte ihr Gesicht, als die Barriere in Tausende kleine Holzsplitter zerbarst. Als sie ihren Arm wieder hob, blickte Shandris direkt in das Angesicht der Sirene, die links und rechts von zwei respekteinflößenden Myrmidonen flankiert wurde. Ihr feiner Ornat, ein Zeichen ihres Ranges, glitzerte im schwachen Licht. Hinter ihr strömten immer mehr Naga zusammen. „''Ihr müsst die Generalin sein. Ich diene der Lady Szenastra“, säuselte sie. „''Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“ Shandris' Faust schloss sich fester um den Bogen. „''Das werden wir noch sehen.“ Die Nagakommandantin musterte sie boshaft. Hinter all den Schuppen und Stacheln erkannte Shandris noch immer den herablassenden Blick der Hochgeborenen. Er ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „''Wisst Ihr, das hier muss nicht so weitergehen. Meine Herrin hat mich berechtigt, Euch die Bedingungen für unseren Frieden zu unterbreiten.“ „''Wie überaus großzügig von ihr. Also, was will sie?“ „Übergebt uns den Kopf Eurer Herrin, der falschen Königin Tyrande.“ Shandris ließ einen Pfeil in das kriecherische Lächeln der Naga schnellen. Das Wesen wand sich und griff nach seinem Hals, doch statt eines Schreis kam nur heißes Blut aus seiner Kehle. Würgend sank es zu Boden. Shandris warf den Wachen einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Überbringt das Eurer Herrin." Eine Sekunde später hatten sie sich auf sie gestürzt. Shandris schwang ihre Gleve und fällte die ersten beiden Myrmidonen mit Leichtigkeit, doch ein Dreizack traf sie am Arm und schlug ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Mit einem Klirren fiel sie zu Boden und rutschte außer Reichweite. Eine weitere Klinge bohrte sich tief in ihre Seite. Atemlos taumelte sie zurück. Die Naga waren überall und schlugen mit unbändiger Wildheit zu. Jetzt blieb ihr nur noch eine Verteidigung. Shandris rief Elune an und zwang ihre gesamte verbleibende Kraft in das Gebet, auch wenn die Macht in ihr flackerte und zu erlöschen drohte, wie eine zitternde Flamme. * * * * * Glaube ist der Anfang aller Dinge. Dies war die erste Lektion, die sie als Schwester der Elune gelernt und sich eingeprägt hatte. Tyrande erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie die Hohepriesterin Dejahna mit strengem Blick die Mädchen musterte, um alle halbherzigen Schülerinnen auszusieben, die sich den Schwestern nur angeschlossen hatten, weil ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig ließen. Wenn Euer Geschick in der arkanen Kunst annehmbar, aber nicht herausragend ist, könnt Ihr trotzdem eine Zauberin werden. Wenn Euer Geschick mit Nadel und Faden annehmbar, aber nicht herausragend ist, könnt Ihr trotzdem eine Schneiderin werden. Wenn Euer Glaube jedoch nur annehmbar und nicht herausragend ist, werdet Ihr niemals eine Priesterin werden. Es war merkwürdig, wie deutlich sie die Worte in ihrem Geist hörte, während sie sich bemühte, nicht von ihrem Hippogryphen zu fallen. Die Winde hatten sich gegen sie verschworen und ihr regennasses tiefblaues Haar klebte an ihren Schultern. Ein Teil von ihr war jedoch noch immer im alten Tempel der Elune in Suramar, wo Dejahna sie mit scharfen Augen skeptisch betrachtete. ''Warum habt Ihr diesen Weg gewählt, Tyrande Wisperwind? Weil, so hatte sie geantwortet, ich andere beschützen möchte. Besonders diejenigen, die ich liebe. Die Hohepriesterin hatte sie lange schweigend angesehen. Tyrande hatte nie genau erfahren, was Dejahna von diesem Wortwechsel hielt, aber sie hatte seit langem das Gefühl, dass die Entscheidung, sie zur Nachfolgerin zu machen, genau in diesem ernsten Moment der Stille gefällt worden war. Unzählige Male hatte sie ihre Ernennung zur Hohepriesterin durch ihre Vorgängerin in Frage gestellt. Welchen Weg hätte ihr Leben genommen, wenn sie diese Bürde nicht hätte tragen müssen? Hätte sie die Wächter töten müssen, um sich Illidans Hilfe gegen die Brennende Legion zu sichern? Wäre sie gezwungen gewesen, Tausende von Jahren zu warten, bis sie endlich den Ehebund mit ihrem Geliebten eingehen konnte? Hätte ihr Volk im Krieg der Urtume weniger leiden müssen, wenn seine Anführerin mehr Erfahrung gehabt hätte? Dejahna hatte Recht gehabt: Der Glaube war ihre einzige Führung. Jetzt trieb er sie durch einen erbarmungslosen Sturm, um die fähigste Generalin, die sie je gekannt hatte, vor einer unsicheren und doch unvermeidlichen Gefahr zu retten. Und sie war allein. Keines ihrer Worte hatte Malfurion gerührt, obwohl sie sich ihrer gewiss war ... Offensichtlich war der Glaube in der Tat eine seltene Gabe. Der Hippogryph krächzte und Tyrande blickte über seinen geweihbewehrten Kopf. Feralas lag direkt vor ihnen und die Insel Sardor war hinter der Nebelwand kaum erkennbar. Doch irgendwo unter ihr wartete Shandris. Tyrande musste einfach glauben, dass sie am Leben war. Sie berührte den Hippogryphen am Hals und bedeutete ihm, im Süden zu landen. Bei diesem schneidenden Wind war es einfacher, sich mit Berührungen zu verständigen, und die Wesen verstanden die Gesten stets. Der Hippogryph schoss vor und breitete seine Flügel weit aus, um die Wirbel in der Luft auszugleichen. Trotz seiner Bemühungen schleuderte der Sturm ihn wie eine Puppe hin und her und hätte sie beide beinahe in die tosende See tief unter ihnen gestürzt. Tyrande rutschte ganz an den rechten Rand des Sattels und hoffte, dass die Gewichtsverlagerung dem Hippogryphen erlauben würde, seine Lage zu korrigieren. Einen Moment lang trieben sie wie ein Blatt im Wind, bis das Wesen sich seitlich fallen ließ und schnell auf das Ufer zustürzte. Tyrande klammerte sich mit aller Macht an ihn. „''Nun, das war waghalsig, aber effektiv.“ Der Hippogryph plusterte stolz die Federn auf, als er auf einem Stück trockenen Landes direkt vor der Mondfederfeste landete. „''Gemeinsam werden wir es durchstehen. Bleib in der Nähe“, sagte sie. Dann stieg sie ab und machte sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf in die Siedlung. Morthis hatte nicht gelogen. Mondfeder lang in Trümmern. Alle Gebäude waren eingestürzt und überflutet. Die Naga waren überall, plünderten die Ruinen und patrouillierten entlang der Küste, als würden sie jeden Moment Verstärkung erwarten. Bei dem ganzen Regen und Wind mussten sie übersehen haben, wie sie sich von Süden näherte. Vielleicht aber war eine einzelne Nachtelfe für sie auch kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass Shandris möglicherweise noch vor dem Einmarsch von der Insel geflohen war, aber sie würde sich nicht zufrieden geben, bis sie alles sorgfältig abgesucht hatte. Die Angst um Shandris zehrte an ihr und lenkte ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu dem toten Mädchen am Ufer von Rut'theran. Tyrande zwang sich weiter. Langsam schlich sie zum nächstgelegenen Gebäude und behielt die Patrouillen dabei stets im Auge. Die Aussicht auf einen Kampf jagte ihr keine Angst ein, aber ohne unnötige Begegnungen würde sie ihre Mission schneller erledigen können. Die Bodenbretter quietschten unter ihren Füßen und Wasser strömte aus den Rissen im Dach hinein, als sie den mitgenommenen Unterschlupf betrat. Tyrande ließ den Blick über die Wände gleiten und entdeckte einen lavendelfarbenen Fleck in der Nähe der Bücherregale. Vielleicht die Spitze eines Ohrs? Sie lief darauf zu und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu spät kam. Sie musste fest zutreten, um das in der Ecke eingeklemmte Bücherregal zu bewegen, aber schließlich konnte sie es beiseiteschieben und den Körper darunter sehen. Sie beugte sich nach unten und hob den Nachtelf aus dem schlammigen Wasser, das sich im Gebäude angesammelt hatte. Tyrande erkannte ihn an seinem langen, geflochtenen Haar. Es war Latronicus Mondspeer, einer der wichtigsten Kämpfer gegen die Naga in der Mondfederfeste. Jetzt ruhte er in Elunes Armen. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte ein Gebet für den Toten. In den letzten Tagen waren ihr die Worte zu vertraut geworden und zu oft über die Lippen gekommen. Im Rest des Raums fand sie nur den Leichnam einer weiteren erschlagenen Schildwache, zweifelsohne ein Opfer der Naga, und ein Dutzend zurückgelassener Vorräte, die vom Regen zerstört worden waren. Als sie das Haus verließ, kamen gerade ein paar Späher der Naga um die Ecke und erblickten sie. Die Hohepriesterin streckte die Arme aus, sprach ein paar Worte und ließ Mondstrahlen auf ihre Feinde niedergehen, noch bevor sie angreifen konnten. Die Naga brachen unter ihrem Angriff zusammen und sie lief zum Gasthaus. Mit den Augen suchte sie beständig den Boden nach Spuren ab, nach irgendeinem Zeichen, das sie zu Shandris und den anderen Überlebenden führen würde. Doch die Flut hatte die Erde in klebrigen Schlamm verwandelt. Ein Schatten fiel über ihren Kopf, und Tyrande hob alarmiert die Gleve. Über ihr im Himmel kreiste ein riesiger Vogel. Sie hielt inne und starrte das Wesen ungläubig an. Als es zu einem steilen Sturzflug ansetzte, erkannte sie das dunkle Gefieder und das Funkeln in den Augen der Sturmkrähe. Der Vogel landete und verwandelte sich binnen Sekunden in die vertraute Gestalt ihres Geliebten. „''Tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen.“ Er lächelte. „''Mal …“ Sie stürzte sich in seine Arme. „''Du bist ja doch gekommen.“ „''Wir kämpfen jetzt gemeinsam. Unser Freund Broll Bärenfell hat meinen Platz eingenommen und organisiert die Druidenspäher, während Merende sich um deine Pflichten in Darnassus kümmert.“ „''Vielen Dank, mein Herz. Die Mondfederfeste hat unsere Hilfe dringend nötig. Ich konnte keine Überlebenden finden. In dieser Flut ist es unmöglich, ihre Spuren auszumachen.“ Er nickte. „''Vielleicht kann ich dabei behilflich sein.“ Der Erzdruide schloss die Augen und begann zu meditieren. Er streckte die Arme aus und ließ seine Handflächen über das geplagte Land gleiten. Windböen tanzten um Malfurion herum, während er sie langsam zu einem riesigen Wirbelsturm zusammenrief. Das trübe Wasser begann sich zu kräuseln und zurückzuziehen, vom wilden Wirbel ins Meer getrieben. Und dann lag die leblose und geschundene Landschaft der Insel Sardor vor ihnen. Deutlich konnten sie eine Spur von Leichnamen erkennen, die zum riesigen Baumturm im Nordosten führte. Der Zauber hatte jedoch auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Naga erregt. Sie strömten von allen Seiten herbei, um der Ursache des schwindenden Wassers auf den Grund zu gehen. Als sie die Nachtelfen erblickten, schrien die Wesen erschreckt auf und riefen ihre Truppen herbei. Sie machten sich angriffsbereit. In der Mitte der rasch größer werdenden Gruppe erschien eine Zauberhexerin der Naga, Lady Szenastra. An der Unterwürfigkeit, mit der sie von ihren Untergebenen behandelt wurde, erkannte Tyrande, dass sie die Anführerin der Armee sein musste. „''Die Insel Sardor gehört jetzt uns. Hier werdet Ihr den Tod finden, 'Majestät'“, höhnte Szenastra. „''Ich bin keine Königin“, erwiderte Tyrande scharf. „''Und ich würde lieber sterben, als diesen Titel anzunehmen. Was habt Ihr mit den Kaldorei angestellt, die diesen Ort ihr Zuhause nannten?“ "''Euer Volk schläft jetzt seinen ewigen Schlaf. Könnt Ihr es nicht sehen?“ Szenastra zeigte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung auf die verstreuten Leichname. „''Wenn Ihr es wünscht, könnt Ihr Euch ihnen jetzt sofort anschließen. Meine Herrin Szallah würde es sicherlich begrüßen, wenn Ihr Euch fügen würdet. Wenn nicht, werde ich mich eben selbst um Euch kümmern.“ Auf ihr Zeichen hin, schob sich eine Formation von Myrmidonen nach vorn. Tyrande und Malfurion warfen sich einen Blick zu. „''Wie schnell diese Narren ihre Niederlagen doch vergessen“, murmelte die Hohepriesterin mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „''Wir sollten sie dringend daran erinnern''“, antwortete Malfurion. Tyrande nickte hastig. Blitze durchzuckten die Luft, als der Erzdruide seinen Zauber wirkte. Über der Insel verdunkelten sich die Wolken noch mehr, und die Naga blickten besorgt zum Himmel. Auf Szenastras zischenden Befehl hin, näherte sich die Nagaarmee dem Nachtelfenpaar. Malfurion sah ungerührt zu, während er darauf wartete, dass die Energien miteinander verschmolzen. Als der Sturm fertig geformt war, neigte er langsam seinen geweihgeschmückten Kopf zum Himmel und entfesselte seinen Zorn auf die Naga. Blitze regneten auf die Erde herab. Jeder einzelne Schlag verzweigte sich und raste auf Dutzende hilflose Myrmidonen zu. Als die Truppen in Panik auseinanderstoben, näherte Tyrande sich der Zauberhexerin. Lady Szenastra versuchte bereits zu fliehen, doch die Hohepriesterin entfesselte eine breite Säule aus Mondfeuer über ihr. Einen Moment lang wand sich die Naga, als die Energie sie durchfuhr, dann fiel sie zu Boden. Ihr glitzernder Zierrat versank im Schlamm. Tyrande eilte weiter zum Turm. Geröll versperrte den Eingang, ganz als ob er von innen verschlossen worden war. Unerschrocken gelang es ihr, mit ein paar wütenden Streichen ihrer Gleve eine Öffnung freizumachen. Dahinter lag Shandris Mondfeder in ihrem Blut. Tyrande unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und eilte an die Seite der verwundeten Elfe. Sie fiel auf die Knie und begann zu beten, vor Kummer kaum in der Lage, die Worte zu sprechen. „''Elune, bitte gewähre mir nur diesen einen Wunsch. Verschone sie. Bitte ... Sie ist meine Tochter. Sie glaubt, dass ich sie gerettet habe, doch in Wahrheit war sie es, die mich gerettet hat ... immer und immer wieder. Ohne sie wäre mein Leben leer.“ Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und hinterließen glitzernde Spuren wie Sternenschweife. Hinter ihr betrat Malfurion das Zimmer, doch sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie seine Anwesenheit erst bemerkte, als er nach ihrer Hand griff. Diese einfache Geste war wie ein Anker für sie. Tyrande spürte, wie seine Macht mit der ihren verschmolz, während sie gemeinsam versuchten, Shandris zu heilen. Lange sahen sie die kaum noch atmende Frau an. Dann begannen Shandris' Wimpern zu zucken und sie öffnete benommen die Augen. Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und versuchte, sich auf die Formen zu konzentrierten, die vor ihr schwebten ... die Formen von Personen, die sie kannte. „''Min'da? An'da?“, fragte sie schwach mit vor Verwirrung gerunzelter Stirn. Tyrande fand keine Worte. Ihre Tränen tropften auf den Boden und verdunkelten das fleckige Holz noch mehr. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Shandris' Schulter und atmete tief durch. „''Deine Eltern ruhen noch immer bei Elune, Shandris. Doch dank Mals Hilfe bleibt dir dieses Schicksal erspart.“ „''Tyrande wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du in Gefahr bist. Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken“, fügte Malfurion hinzu. Shandris betrachtete sie. „''Nun, vielleicht lag ich ja doch nicht so ganz daneben.“ Sie lachte und krümmte sich dann vor Schmerz. ''„W-wie es scheint ... hat Elune meine Gebete am Ende doch noch erhört." Tyrande sah Malfurion in die Augen. „''Sie hat unser aller Gebete erhört.''" * * * * * Shandris erwachte zu den Klängen einer uralten Begräbnishymne. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und starrte aus dem Fenster in der Nähe, das den Blick auf das Herz Darnassus' freigab. Die vertrauten Wasserwege waren mit Kerzen erleuchtet. Jedes einzelne der runden Lichter glitt wie ein Irrwisch im Wald über die glitzernde Oberfläche. Malfurion und Tyrande standen feierlich in der Mitte der Geschehnisse. Die Bürger von Darnassus und die Flüchtlinge aus Kalimdor scharten sich um sie. Viele der Nachtelfengesichter waren von Tränen geschwollen und gerötet. Einige sahen aus, als hätten sie seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Shandris verstand ihre Trauer nur zu gut. Sie suchte mit den Augen die Menge ab und erblickte Vestia, die allein am Rand der Zusammenkunft stand. Sie hatten so viele verloren. Fast jeder hatte in den vergangen Wochen des Aufruhrs einem Bekannten, Freund oder Geliebten Lebewohl sagen müssen. Totenbahren wurden auf Wagen herangebracht, die von je zwei Nachtsäblern gezogen wurden. Die Tiere kämpfen schwer gegen das Gewicht der Leichname an. Tyrande trat vor, um die Toten ein letztes Mal vor der Bestattung zu segnen. Ihre wehmütige Melodie erfüllte die Luft. Ansonsten herrschte Stille. Es schmerzte, dabei zuzusehen, doch wer heilen wollte, musste seiner Trauer freien Lauf lassen. Shandris wusste, dass ihr Volk diese Zeit benötigte, bevor es sich den Herausforderungen stellen konnte, die es erwarteten. Sie sah erneut zu Malfurion und Tyrande, die sich gemeinsam wie ein Fels gegen die Flut aus Schmerz und Verlust stemmten. Hoch über ihnen begannen die Wolken aufzureißen, und ein dünner Streifen Mondlicht erleuchtete ihre Gesichtszüge. Elune kennt die ihren, dachte Shandris. Wir kämpfen diese Schlacht nicht allein. Zuversichtlich erhob sie sich und humpelte durch das Zimmer, um von den schmerzstillenden Arzneiwurzeln zu essen, die Malfurion ihr dagelassen hatte. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch war die große Alor'el-Pflanze, die sie dem glücklichen Paar zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte, beträchtlich gewachsen. Eine ihrer Ranken hing vom Rand des Regals herab. Mit einem Aufschrei der Freude erkannte Shandris, dass sie über und über mit Knospen bedeckt war, die sich schon bald zur Blüte öffnen würden. Anmerkungen